


Breaking Down The Walls

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera loves seeing Joan smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down The Walls

Vera can't remember the first time she saw Joan smile, really smile without hiding behind a guarded wall of silence. Joan smiles now though, really, truly smiles. She seems happier with Vera curled at her side. Vera looks up at her as she smiles, trailing a hand through Vera's loose, lightly curled hair, enjoying the soft noise Vera makes in the back of her throat. Whilst Vera has always wanted to make her smile, she's nervous. Joan's lips meet Vera's and Vera softens under her caress, responding with a shy smile, seemingly content. 

"You have such a beautiful smile Vera..."


End file.
